MacamMacam Fans Aquarius Camus
by Pitaloka
Summary: Pada suatu hari,Athena ngasih kesempatan kepada fans-fansnya para saint untuk ketemu dengan saint favorit mereka dan Camus pun mau ga mau menghadapi para fansnya yang mayoritas cewe. Mau tau gimana reaksi Camus ngeliat fans-fansnya yang unik bin aneh?


**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya, karakter-karakter, dan plotnya properti Masami Kurumada.

Hello semuanya…Ini fanfic terinspirasi dari fanfic aku yang judulnya _Meet and Greet with The Saints_ (fanfic ini adanya di SS fandom bahasa Inggris). Jadi, aku harap ga ada yang ngerasa tersinggung dengan fanfic aku ini karena fanfic ini murni cuman untuk hiburan dan sama sekali ga ada maksud untuk nyindir kalangan-kalangan tertentu, okay! Met baca ya!

**Macam-Macam Tipe Fans Aquarius Camus**

Hari itu, hari Kamis pagi. Kido Saori memberi kesempatan kepada fans para _saint_-nya untuk bertemu dengan para _saint_ idaman mereka sendiri. Ia mengadakan jumpa fans di salah satu hotel terkenal dan termewah di Jepang. Kesempatan itu berlaku bagi fans para _saint _tanpa memandang _level _para _saint _itu sendiri. Oleh karena itulah, Milo, Camus dan Hyoga bisa ditemui oleh fans mereka (para fans mendapat informasi tentang keberadaan _saint _kesayangan mereka dari Kido Saori a.k.a Athena) ditempat yang sama. Mereka bertiga ditempatkan di dekat kolam renang dan tentunya mereka juga mendapatkan pengawalan yag serba ketat dari para _bodyuard_ dan pihak keamanan yang berwenang (Bahkan para saints pun sampe mendapat pengawalan ketat? Wah…koq jadi kayak selebritas ya????).

Semua fansnya Hyoga n Milo bisa mendapatkan apapun yang mereka mau seperti misalnya minta tanda tangan, minta foto bareng, minta dijajanin _hotdog_, burger, ato malah rujak (????), dan ada juga yang minta cipika-cipiki alias cium pipi kanan cium pipi kiriiiiiiii (?!).

Milo dan Hyoga bisa dibilang mengalami hari yang ngga terlalu heboh atau setidaknya mereka tidak mengalami hari yang aneh seperti yang dialami oleh Camus. Hari yang aneh? Maksudnya???? Iya...Camus harus dan mau ga mau (karena dia lagi jumpa fans ga mungkin kan dia bisa kabur?????) menghadapi tipe-tipe fans yang beda-beda. Mau tau? Ini dia daftar (_list_) kategori fans yang ditemui oleh Camus:

**List #1: ****Fans yang Pemalu**

Camus sedang ngeliat arlojinya pagi itu dan ia keliatannya lagi bete tapi tanpa disadarinya, dia sedang diawasi oleh seorang gadis. Gadis itu terus memandangi Camus. Di dalam hatinya, dia sangat ingin mendekatinya tapi ia malu sampai akhirnya pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

'Hey! Ngapain kamu disini?' tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan berwajah ramah.

'Ah...Hallo...S...Saya...' kata gadis itu kaget.

'Kamu mau minta tanda tangan ya?' tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Anak perempuan itu terdiam.

'Ya udah, sini saya anterin!' kata pemuda itu sambil menyambar pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

'Eh....T..Tunggu...'

'Permisi...Ini aku nemuin seorang fans yang lagi ngumpet di balik pohon kelapa imitasi itu,' kata pemuda berambut coklat.

'Oh? Aiolos? Ngapain kamu di sini? Bukannya kamu harusnya sama-sama Aiolia n Marin?'

'Iya..tapi Aiolia n Marin lagi kencan sedangkan aku sendiri lagi ngerasa jenuh. Makanya aku jalan-jalan ke sini,'

'Ooo...Hallo nona, kamu mau minta tanda tangan aku ya? Sini!' kata Milo.

'Ah...Anu...S...S..S...Saya mau minta tanda tangan ke Aquarius Camus,' kata gadis itu memberanikan diri tapi wajahnya merah padam karena nahan malu.

'Oooo...' kata Milo yang keliatannya sih kecewa.

Camus yang ngedenger jawaban gadis itu langsung ngeliat ke gadis itu (tapi dia ga ngomong apa-apa).

'Ah...A...Anu...' kata gadis itu kembali gugup.

'Sini!' kata Camus agak jutek.

Gadis itu menuruti kata-katanya dan langsung ngasih papan untuk ditandatangani.

'Siapa nama kamu?' katanya datar. Suaranya terdengar dingin dan malas.

'M..M..Mimi'

'Nih!' katanya sambil nyerahin papannya.

'Terima kasih!' kata gadis. Ia lalu pergi ninggalin Camus, Milo, Aiolos, dan Hyoga.

**List #2: ****Fans yang Malu-Maluin**

Hari udah menjelang siang saat antrian para fans cewe udah mulai panjang (fans cowo jarang terlihat).

'A...Anu..Aquarius Camus, saya mau minta tanda tangan boleh ngga?' kata gadis itu rada-rada gugup.

'Mana papanmu?'

'I..Ini..' kata gadis itu. Kali ini, yang gemetar tidak hanya suaranya tapi juga tangannya!

'Nih!' kata Camus agak ketus (maklum lagi bete).

'I..I..Iya..' katanya.

Karena tangannya gemetaran, papan yang dikasih ama Camus jatuh dari tangannya.

'Ah! Ma..maafkan saya!' katanya sambil ngambil papan yang jatuh.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, ada temennya yang bukan fansnya Camus dan teriak:

'**DOR! AKU CINTA KAMU CAMUS!'**

Dan celakanya, gadis itu pun mengulangi perkataan temannya itu!

'**DOR! AKU CINTA KAMU CAMUS!'**

Melihat tingkah laku fansnya itu, Camus terlihat agak sedikit kaget tapi kemudian berusaha bersikap cuek dan dingin lagi sementara Milo, Hyoga, Aiolos, dan fans-fansnya yang lain pada ketawa ngakak sementara fansnya yang latah itu wajahnya langsung merah padam dan langsung ngacir dari hadapan Camus!

**List #3: ****Fans yang Hiperaktif**

Saat tawa para fans udah mereda dan situasi udah mulai terkendali, tiba-tiba ada seorang fans yang memberanikan diri menyodorkan papan tanpa diminta.

'Aquarius Camus, saya ingin minta tanda tanganmu!' katanya sambil menyerahkan papannya.

Camus, tanpa meminta, langsung menerima papan itu dan menandatanganinya.

'Ini...' katanya pendek.

Diluar dugaan, gadis itu langsung duduk di atas meja yang ada di hadapan para _saint _dan meraih Camus dan..

_KLIK!_ Gadis itu langsung memotret dirinya dan Camus dengan kamera ponselnya.

'Asik! Aku dapet fotonya Camus!' kata gadis itu senang sambil berlalu.

Sementara gadis itu merasa senang, Camus sebaliknya. Wajahnya yang udah keliatan bete dari pagi keliatan tambah sebel karena 'diserang' mendadak.

**List #4: ****Fans yang Pemalu sekaligus Malu-Maluin**

Setelah mendapat serangan mendadak, Camus jadi tambah ketus ama fansnya.

'Ca...Camus...saya...' kata seorang gadis gelagapan (kayaknya sih dia sebetulnya pemalu tapi karena tegang jadinya gelagapan). Dia tau kalo Camus betul-betul sebel gara-gara peristiwa tadi.

'Kamu mau tanda tangan kan? Sini!' katanya sambil ngejulurin tangannya.

Gadis itu langsung nyerahin papannya.

'Nih!' kata Camus sambil nyerahin papannya.

'T..Terima Kasih...S...S..Saya seneng bisa ketemu dengan anda dan...'

_BRAK...BRUK..._

'Ah..M...Maaf saya akan ngambil papan sa...'

_PRANG_

Minuman Hyoga tumpah karena secara ga sengaja gadis itu nyenggol gelas minumnya Hyoga!

'AH! MINUMKU!' jerit Hyoga.

'Ah..Ma..Ma..Maaf...Saya...'

'Sudah! Kamu bereskan saja barangmu dan cepat pergi dari hadapanku!' kata Camus agak jengkel.

'B...Baik..

_GEDUBRAK_

'_AW_!'

Camus mukulin dahinya sendiri dan mengeluh. Hyoga matanya berkaca-kaca (mau nangis). Para pihak keamanan membantu si gadis mungutin barangnya sementara Milo dan fans Camus yang lainnya pada ngakak.

**List #5: ****Fans yang Gokil**

Camus sebetulnya udah mau ngibrit dari 'neraka kecil' itu tapi gagal lantarn Milo ngingetin dia tentang ancaman Athena. Kalo ada fansnya yang ngadu ke Athena karena saint-nya ngga berperilaku baik, dia akan ngehukum saint-nya itu dengan hukuman yang berat. Karena takut, dia akhirnya nurut aja.

Antrian udah mulai sedikit menjelang sore dan Camus pun sudah mulai keliatan agak lega karena itu berati dia akan terlepad dai fans-fansnya yang menurutnya gila dan aneh. Tapi kelegaannya agak sedikit berkurang karena dia lagi-lagi harus menghadapi fans yang betul-betul abnormal.

'Umm..Aquarius Camus, aku mau...'

'Tanda tangan kan? Sini!' kata Camus males.

Saat fansnya itu mau ngasihin papannya ke Camus, tiba-tiba dari belakang ada fansnya yang gokil bertanggung jawab teriak:

'AWAS! NTAR DIA NGEBEKUIN KAMU!'

Karena kaget, si fans, yang tadinya mau minta tanda tangan, tanpa mikir dulu langsung kabur ninggalin papannya.

'WOI! PAPANMU KETINGGALAN!' teriak Milo sambil nunjukkin papannya yang udah ditaro Camus di atas meja.

Setelah diteriakin, gadis itu langsung balik lagi dan minta maaf sama Camus. Melihat itu, Milo ketawa ngakak dan Hyoga nahan ketawa (benernya sih mau ngakak tapi setelah dia ngeliat tatapan mata Camus yang dingiiiiiiiiiiiin banget dia langsung nahan ketawanya itu).

'Dasar gadis bodoh!' begitu komentarnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

**List #6: ****Fans yang Tu-La-Lit**

Hari sudah sore, saat barisan yang tersisa tinggal tiga orang lagi.

'Ah...Anu...Aquarius Camus yang mana ya?' tanya seorang gadis kepada Camus.

'Oh...Ini dia di sebelah saya..' kata Camus datar dan tanpa ekspresi (benernya sih, dia pengen ketawa ngakak tapi yah...karena dia punya prinsip satria es itu harus dingin apapun yang terjadi ya udah. Dia manut aja dengan prinsipnya itu XD)

'Ah...Camus..saya ingin minta tanda tangan kamu..'

'Camus? Maaf mbak..saya Milo temennya Camus. Camus ntu nih disebelah saya!' katanya sambil nunjukkin Camus yang lagi ngasih tanda tangan ke fansnya yang lain.

'Tapi..tadi dia bilang kalo anda Camus??'

'Pssst...kamu gimana sih! Kamu ini fansnya Camus ato bukan? Koq kamu ga bisa ngebedain mana Camus mana Milo sih? Camus itu yang tadi baru aja selese ngasih tanda tangan. Kalo ga percaya liat nih ya!' kata temennya fans yang tu-la-lit itu yang kebetulan ada dibelakang dia.

'Ah..Camus...Minta tanda tangannya dunk!'

'Mana papanmu?'

'Ini.'

'Nih!'

'Thanks!'

'Tuh kan!' kata temennya.

'CAMUS! MINTA TANDA TANGAN DONG! KAMU JAHAT IH TADI NGERJAIN AKU!' kata fans yang tu-la-lit.

'...Aku ga punya maksud ngejahilin kamu koq! Kamunya aja yang aneh nanyain orang ke orang itu sendiri! Mana papanmu?'

'Ini.'

'Nih!'

'Thanks!'

Hari yang gila itu pun berhasil dialui oleh Camus.

-**Fin**-


End file.
